


Norah's discovery

by SonicGavel



Series: Finally with Mary [4]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norah comes back from her father's to see Uncle Marshall is living at the house now, and she makes a very strange revelation for a child her age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norah's discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adelled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelled/gifts).



A few days passed and soon, it was official. Marshal was officially single as the divorce papers finally came in. At the same time, a small fixture in the Shannon household came back from her bi-weekly temporary post.

"Mama, I'm home." Norah cried out. When she turned the corner after entering the door, she saw her favorite family friend at the kitchen table signing something.

"UNCLE MARSHALL!" Norah cried out louder.

"Hey, Munchkin. How was your dad's place?" Marshall asked.

"Fine, but I'm just glad to be back. Now I'm even happier." Norah said with glee in her voice.

"Hey, shortstop. Wanna give mama a kiss?" Mary came out from behind the corner.

"Hi, Mama." Norah said.  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
As they later settled down to dinner, Norah kept looking back and forth at her mother and Marshall as Oscar stared at her plate. Soon, Marshall took notice.

"Uh, Norah? I know you're curious about why I'm here, but shouldn't you eat?" Marshall asked.

"Actually, my daddy's neighbor's wife knows your wife's partner. Sorry to hear about the affair, Uncle Marshall." Norah said.

"It's okay, dear." Marshall said.

Mary smiled as she said that and sipped at her milk.

"So when are you and Mama gonna get together?" Norah asked so suddenly to the point that Mary choked on her milk, thinking back to the dream she had a few days earlier.

"WHAT?!" Mary scream asked as she tried to recover from the choking.

"Oh, come on. You didn't notice how Uncle Marshall's been making regretful "I love you" eyes at you since he and Aunt Abigail got married? Aside from that, you are PERFECT together, Mama." Norah said.

"How do you even know that?" Marshall asked.

"Daddy let me watch Kim Possible for the last two weeks, and that's enough to let me know that Ron and Kim are you and Mama." She stated bluntly to Marshall.

"I'm-" Mary was about to say before Marshall beat her to it.

"I'M Kim." Marshall said, smiling because he knew Kim was a bit smarter than Ron and he was always the history buff, as is in the Mann family genes.

"Alright, missy. Time for bed." Mary said.

"Alright, Mama. Goodnight, Uncle Marshall." Norah said before she got ready for bed.


End file.
